Hell Bent?
by Storybookgirl77
Summary: Spoilers for the end of series 4. Chloe and Maze have a lot to deal with. Can the friends work together to go against the ancient prophecies and get Lucifer back where he belongs.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer - I do not own Lucifer. All copyright belongs to Fox, NETFLIX and the original writers. No copyright infringement is intended nor should be inferred. Spoilers for end series 4 very likely. _**

**_Hell Bent?_**

Maze stared at her housemate in disbelief. She knew the detective had been through a lot. Finding out that she was sharing her home with a demon, that Lucifer was exactly who he had told her he was and that his brother was Amenadiel, also an angel had to be a lot to process. She had been surprised that Trixie had accepted everything so easily while the adults had been the ones freaked out by the whole thing.

"What?"

"He's gone." Chloe looked at her. Maze frowned slightly.

"Where?"

"Back. He's gone back there."

"What did he say exactly?" Amenadiel asked as he cradled the baby in his arms. Chloe took a deep breath.

"He said there was no way he was going to risk someone, anyone coming after Charlie. Not again. That this time we got lucky. He wouldn't listen. He just." She shrugged her shoulders. "He said they needed a king. That they would keep coming for us if they didn't have one. Hell needs a king to control the carnage."

"Oh my God." Linda hung her head in her hands as Maze shook her head, refusing to believe her friend had done the one thing he had said he would never do. "He quit therapy. Gave me a gift, saying his work was done."

Maze threw her hands up in the air. "Chloe, you let him? You let him go?"

"He said the prophecy was wrong. That Eve was never his first true love. He said, he loved me and he had to go." Tears began running down her cheeks as she realised it wasn't just her heart he had broken by leaving them. Charlie gurgled in his father's arms as Maze stared at Chloe in disbelief.

"You let him go?"

"Maze." Amenadial stopped. "You know Lucy. There is no way he would listen to anyone once his mind has been set on something. That's how he ended up in Hell in the first place. Dad thought he would return to the Silver City with his tail between his legs."

"I saw the books. I saw what he did. In the past." Chloe paused, remembering the religious texts she had read in the Vatican. "The images."

"Not him." Amenadial sighed. "He was sent to Hell but the religious texts paint him as so much worse than what he was. Besides, it was a long time ago. Millenia ago. He never wanted to go back there. He was determined to stay here. In LA."

Linda nodded. "Until." She paused. "People he cared about. Loved. Were put in danger. You know? He did this to save us. He loves Chloe, Trixie and Charlie. He loves his family and friends. If he was evil, really and truly evil there is no way he would go back there when he didn't want to. He did it for us. To save us."

"Yeah." Chloe ran a hand over her face as she tried not to show how distraught she really was.

"Question is." Maze looked at her friends. "How do we get him back?"

xxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N please review


	2. Chapter 2

2\. T_**he head that wears the crown**_

Lucifer looked around him, the place hadn't really changed. He knew he had to be there. He didn't want to be, but then he supposed no one really wanted to be in Hell. He sighed, on the plus side the demons were contained. They had settled somewhat since his return, he had been surprised by how quickly they had just reverted to type. He tugged on his shirt sleeves, thinking about his time back in Hell. The infinite amount of hate the place was filled with disturbed him. Frowning he realised that was new. He had never been bothered by it before he had been to LA. He had instigated the majority of it. Sighing he let his thoughts wander to the detective and his friends he had left behind.

"Master." Lucifer rolled his eyes. He had no wish to be disturbed.

"Go away."

"I was just going to welcome you home, Lucifer." The demon that had invaded Kingley's body spoke. Lucifer let his eyes flash red.

"I am not home."

"You are the king of Hell."

"You keep saying this. Lucifer, the fallen angel. The one angel that pissed off God so much he got stuck with this detail. Only I am not, am I. I am not the real king down here. You lost control of this place. I may be Lucifer Morningstar - God's favourite reject but I am not the true master of Hell. You know that and I know that so why don't you get your head out of your behind and admit it."

The demon laughed as Lucifer glared. "But you are the devil incarnate."

"No. I am Lucifer Morningstar. Fallen Angel who was sent to HELL. SATAN is the true and original head honcho in this place. You know that. Only you bloody lost him! I presided over Hell. He bloody run it! Now, find him and sort this out. I am not repeat not going to keep my temper much longer."

The demon tilted his head to one side. He knew the man in front of him was not the man he had been when he had left Hell. In those days he had been happy to deputise for the real king. Now? Now things had changed and he had no idea what to do.

"You have no place on Earth. YOU ARE NOT HUMAN."

Lucifer nodded. He conceded that he wasn't entirely human. The last child of the Goddess and God - before they had divorced he knew at least part of what Kingley said was true. He glared before letting a sly smile cross his face.

"Find the one true leader. The one head honcho that should be here. Or you'll be wishing I had never returned." He smiled as Kingley dipped back into the darkness.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey." Maze looked up as Trixie bounded into the kitchen. "Breakfast?"

"Ur, that's chocolate." The young girl raised an eyebrow. "Mum says I can't eat chocolate for breakfast."

Maze nodded before handing her the bar of milk chocolate. "Yeah, well. She's not here. You have school. Eat the chocolate and enjoy. Be a rebel kid. Once in a while its ok to break the rules."

"You are saying this to the daughter of two cops." Trixie smiled as she took the chocolate from her. "And mum isn't the only one who isn't here."

Maze watched the nine year old as the child spoke. She had always liked the kid, surprised at how she was able to cut through the crap the adults dealt with and say it as she saw it. "She had to go into work."

"That's cool but what no one seems to want to tell me is what happened to Lucifer. Where did he go?"

"No one told you anything?"

"No." She shook her head. "And now you are stalling."

"Its not my place."

"Maze, I am nine years old. I am not a baby." She slurped her orange juice. "You don't need to protect me."

"Kiddo." Maze frowned. "You are nine years old. I am like quadruple that age and then some. He had to go away for a while, he'll be back."

"When?"

"Not sure."

"You are his best friend."

"Well, I've known him a very long time." Maze agreed.

"So? Where is he and when is he coming home?" Trixie held her gaze as Maze shuddered. She had no idea how the mini human had any hold over her but she did.

"I don't know when. But soon. If I have to go bring him home myself, I will. OK?"

"OK."

"School." She handed Trixie her back pack before ushering out to where the school bus was waiting for her. In that moment she knew, something had to be done. She had no idea how but she had to get Lucifer back from Hell.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N Please review


	3. Chapter 3

3.** Everyday is a school day**

Trixie sat at her desk waiting for the final bell of the day. She loved school. All her friends were there, the teachers were ok and she was doing ok. But today she just wanted to go home, she knew her Mum and Maze were hiding something from her. Lucifer had gone away very suddenly and her Mum had been really sad ever since. Someone wasn't telling her something. She was determined to find out what had happened. If her mum and Lucifer had argued then she was sure she was going to be able to get them to make friends again. She tapped her pencil impatiently as her teacher walked over to her.

"Trixie? Are you with us today?"

"Oh! Yes Miss." Trixie smiled.

"You seem a little distracted."

"Sorry."

"Anything you want to ask?"

Trixie frowned slightly. "When adults fall out how can you get them to talk again?"

"Well." Miss Huxtable frowned. "Adults are pretty used to thinking about these things themselves. Are your parents arguing?"

"No." Trixie smiled. "Now they are divorced they are friends. It was being married that was the problem for them. My mum and our friend Lucifer. He is really funny and loves her but she and him fell out so we went travelling. And then they made friends and now they aren't and he has gone away this time. Its all very disconcerting." Trixie sighed heavily as her teacher watched her closely.

"Try not to worry. These things usually work out for the best."

The bell finally sounded as Trixie and her classmates began to run for the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luther's apartment was quiet as Maze walked through the doors. The furniture had been untouched since he had gone. He had left his piano lid open and nothing had been moved. It looked as if he had only left the room for a moment. Once again this reinforced her belief he had been too impulsive. One thing her friend was known for was being meticulous. Lucifer may have spent eternity in Hell but he was not the type to just do things. _Until it came to keeping Chloe Decker safe. _She shook her head. She wanted him back where he belonged.

"Lucifer." Maze turned in a circle, sensing that she was no longer alone.

"Hi."

"Jeez!" Maze through a cushion at the man now stood in front of her. "Amendial! What are you doing here? I thought you would be with Linda and Charlie."

"He's my brother. I want to help."

"You want to help us bring Lucifer back from Hell? Really?" She tilted her head to look at him. "Does Linda know you are here?"

"She's my partner, not my keeper."

"She is mortal. You are not. I get that you love her but dude. She is human. They have this habit of getting older and dying. You know that."

"And." He raised an eyebrow. "I am guessing you have had this conversation with Lucifer."

"About him and Chloe? Of course."

"And I am guessing he took as much notice of you as I am." Amendial smiled. "Linda and I are fine as we are. Now. I am guessing you have a plan to get Luci back here."

"Well."

"Well?"

"I'm working on it." Maze tapped her foot.

"I will take that as a no." He watched as she scowled at him.

"So?" Maze glared at him. "You have any ideas? You think you can come up with something."

Amendial shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not sure. I think I might be able to come up with something."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucifer walked through the lower levels of Hell as he ignored the flames and shouts all around him. He knew Hell wasn't what the humans on Earth thought it was. There was no way the human condition could comprehend what the place was. Heat, flame and damnation was one thing but that was only part of the place. He knew he had been sent there as a punishment. That he had been there as the Fallen Angel but he had hoped that his brief time on Earth would have shown his Father that he was not deserving of being in Hell.

"Master."

"Go away."

"But I have news." Lucifer tried to keep his face impassive. The demon was bouncing along beside him, clearly excited about something.

"Go on."

"What is it? Master? What is it that you desire more than anything. Or anyone."

Lucifer stopped walking. He glared at the smaller demon. "Do not. I repeat DO NOT triffle with me."

"I am not."

"Say what you have to say."

"What you desire is within your reach. You just have to find the real, one true God of Hell. You have to find Satan, before he finds her."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	4. Chapter 4

_**Finders Keepers?**_

Chloe knew life had to get back to some sort of routine. She knew she had to keep things as normal as possible for Trixie. She sighed as she looked at the forensic reports on the desk. Dan had been a pain in the rear all day but she knew that she was just being hypersensitive. She missed Lucifer. It was like a physical pain. Sighing she knew there was no way she could explain how and why Lucifer had left to Trixie, which left her feeling like the bad guy.

"Call him."

"Ella." She looked up to see the scientist in the doorway.

"Call him. Whatever happened between you both. Can't be that bad. It all went to Hell after Pierce died." She paused as Chloe raised an eyebrow. "In fact, his was when Pierce arrived here. And Eve."

"It's complicated." Chloe sighed. "I want to. I just. He hasn't left any contact details." She answered honestly. Ella nodded.

"Bummer."

"Yeah."

"Trixie ok?"

"She misses him too. Maze has been great with her but she doesn't understand." Chloe paused as she tried to return to her paperwork. Ella folded her arms.

"I don't think I do either. You were happy. Both of you were happy."

"We were." Chloe agreed. "Some things are more important. Look, he has some family stuff to deal with. That's all I know. It's serious. I don't know the details but."

"So? He may come home? When it is all sorted out."

Chloe smiled. "I don't know. I hope so. But I know he is needed with his family. There is nothing I can do about that." She turned back to her paperwork as Ella slipped away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amenadiel sat on the sofa in Lucifer's apartment as Maze watched him closely. He was the oldest of all his siblings. A billion years older than her. He closed his eyes as she watched him.

"He saved your son from becoming the new King of Hell."

"I know." He nodded. "I will never forget that and I will always be grateful. I."

"Gratitude isn't going to get Lucifer back."

"He left Hell once. Of his own accord."

"Yeah." Maze nodded. "And he went back there to stop them coming for Charlie again. Does that sound like something that is so evil? That is the actual Devil? NO. Why would Lucifer put the baby's life before his own if he was evil? Would the King of Hell save a baby? You seriously need to have a word with your father."

"Maze."

"Don't!" She narrowed her eyes. "Don't."

"You remember when Chloe was poisoned? You and Linda killed him? So he would be able to go to Hell and find the guy who did it?"

Maze nodded. "You remember how risky it was? How he had you look over Chloe until he got back? Protecting her and Trixie?"

"Yeah." Amendadiel sighed. He hadn't really been privy to what had been planned but he had stayed, did as his brother had asked. Chloe and Trixie had been saved. "And I am determined to be there for them now. Look."

Maze got to her feet, pacing. "I can't go back there. Well, I can. Obviously I can but I wont be able to come back here. And I know I was good at my job there but."

"This is home now."

She nodded. "I."

"You are a demon. No soul. Maybe I should have a word with Dad about that too. I know he gave two Vampires their souls back." She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, they had souls to start with." She turned to her friend.

"Someone has to go down there and get him. Someone he loves, someone he will listen to." She watched as he paused. "Not me. Certainly not Chloe or Ella. But he will listen to you."

"Really? Has he ever done that before? How many times did I try to get him to go there? To do what Dad said."

"Lucifer is his own man."

"No. He is an angel."

"Painted as the Devil. He can certainly be demonic. And you know he has done some questionable things over the centuries but he is not the real King of Hell. The only one we know who met that excuse for a celestial being is Eve."

"He talked her into the apple thing." Amenadial agreed. "You think she knows more than what she is telling us?"

"Always." Maze got to her feet.

"But would Luci listen to her?"

"No." They turned to see a small woman in the doorway. Amenadial smiled as he rushed to hug her.

"Sis."

"He'll listen to me. He was pissed at me for not visiting him there. So? I'll pay him a visit." Azrael stated firmly. "You concentrate on finding out the real King of Hell while I do the tricky stuff."

xxxxxxxxxxx


	5. Chapter 5

Visitor

"You." Maze narrowed her eyes as Azreal shrugged.

"Me."

"She was always his favourite." Amenadiel looked up as both of the women glared at the other. "He might listen to her."

"No, no he wont." Maze frowned. "Lucifer went back there to save Charlie. Not for any other reason. He knew they would come and they would keep coming until they got Charlie." She watched as Amandiel looked at the floor. He felt sick at the thought any being on the Earth or below would want to hurt his son. He and Linda should never have worked, but they did. She knew the truth and she was still with him. A scientist that had been an atheist was in love not only with a man who believed, but one who was the oldest son of God. A being she had never really believed in until she had met Lucifer and found out his secret. He took a deep breath.

"He is Charlie's uncle."

"I am his aunt." Azreal stated. Maze nodded.

"Now we have all established our relationships to a baby can we focus on the task here? Lucifer. In Hell." She folded her arms. "I am going to find Eve."

"And do what?"

"Make sure she never touches an apple again." She turned. "What do you think I am going to do? Beat her into submission? I totally could. You know that?" She paused. "I am going to bring that scheming lying bitch here and make her help us. It was her son that started all this. Lying about everything."

"Cain? Cain was here?"

"Oh Azreal, you have no idea. You may be the Angel of Death but you missed this one. Fill her in, I'll go drag our girl back here." She left the apartment as the siblings appraised each other.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucifer was quiet. He sat on his throne looking out over infinite grey boxes, each one attached to the next as flames licked the base of the throne he sat on. The souls of those who had committed the ultimate evils on the Earth ensconced in each grey compartment, living their own personal nightmare for all eternity. Part of him could see the logic. The worst, the ultimate worst of all humanity resided there with him presiding over them and all the Hell Demons. Only now he was in his own personal Hell. One of his own making. He missed LA. He missed Lux, his apartment, his time with the police, Maze, Amendial, even Dan and Trixie. He missed Ella with her eternal optimism and car breaking skills. He missed fighting crime, Dr Linda telling him things he already knew. Hell, he closed his eyes. He missed her. That was what the Hell was for him. She was not with him. And never could be.

"Hey."

"Little Sister." He turned to see the Angel of Death watching him.

"Mom says hi."

"I bet she does." Lucifer was shaken to see the unassuming form of his little sister in front of him. "What are you doing here?"

"You pissed off a lot of people. Coming back here."

"Yeah? So?"

"Doctor Linda, Amendial."

"They KNOW why I did it."

"Yeah. Still doesn't mean they have to agree with your choice. Dad so doesn't."

"HE sent me here in the first place." Lucifer was beginning to get annoyed. "You know that."

"He made a mistake."

"He's God. He's supposed to have a Devine Plan." Lucifer sulked.

"Don't do that."

"What?"

"Sulk. It got boring after the first millennia you were in a mood cause Dad sent you here. You were sent to preside over Hell."

"I know. Because I am the Devil. I am evil."

"Oh for goodness sake." She flopped down on a step next to the throne. "Stop being so melodramatic. I came here because I am worried about you. I thought you may want to come back to LA."

"Doesn't matter what I want. Never did, not really."

"You have to stop this. That book."

"The Holy Bible."

"Has been translated to a million languages and has been read by more people than I can ever imagine. There's a typo that was in the first edition. It got repeated. Jesus is not Dad's only son. We know that. He's his only son with Mary, making him our half brother."

"And Dad's favourite."

"Really? You heard the Easter Story? C'mon. None of us have had it easy, considering that God is our father. Now, do you want to know how Chloe and Trixie are?"

Lucifer's head spun round. "Leave them alone."

"No." She paused. "I can't. I have my job to do."

"You are the Angel of Death. Keep away from them. I." He got to his feet as his sister smirked.

"They are fine. Trixie misses you. Doesn't understand why you left. And no, I am not going to try to explain. Chloe is in a dark place. Physically she is ok."

"Physically." Lucifer felt his heart hitch. "You mean."

"She's missing you. She's lost. Everything she has ever been told or taught has been ripped from under her. She loves you and she is scared she wont see you again."

"She wont." Lucifer looked at his feet.

"You sound so sure. You were sent to preside over Hell. Not to lead it. Satan should be here. Beelzibub."

"But they are not. I am."

"What if I told you I had a way of finding them? Of making sure the ying to Dad's yang got back here? That yoy have a chance to go home. To Chloe?"

Lucifer stared at her in disbelief. He knew the Demons wouldn't rest until they had a King. He had been the default for more years than he had even considered. His eyes bored into his sister as she watched him.

"Go on."

"Well, you see, Brother. It is fairly simple."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N please review


	6. Chapter 6

Simple

Lucifer rolled his eyes. He knew his little sister adored Amendial. The oldest of all the angels and Mum's favourite for a long time he knew his brother had an authority about him that none of the others did. He also had an understanding of what his brother was going through. Both had fallen head over heels in love with a human. Only Amendial had gone one step further and had a child with Dr Linda. Lucifer scratched his head, knowing that he would never be able to have the relationship with Chloe that his brother had with the psychiatrist.

"He never would have met her if it wasn't for me."

"You went into therapy." His sister smiled at him. "You told a human who you really were and she accepted it. That's special. Dr Linda wasn't a devout believer but she is now."

"Having a child by an angel, sort of proves the existence of Celestial Bodies."

"Yeah." She laughed. "I suppose so."

"Az."

"You wimped out." She turned to him. "I told you before. When Dad kicked you out no one was more upset than me. I told him I disagreed with him. That your place wasn't here."

"I know." He smiled slightly. He appreciated the fact she had thought that putting a good word in for him would help his cause. In the end it had made no difference at all. He got up and began pacing. "You never bothered to come visit before."

"I saw Ella. She told me you had gone. So I went to your apartment just in time to stop Maze and Amendial ripping each other to shreds. They need you."

He shook his head.

"Chloe does."

"I told you. Keep away from her."

"When she dies."

"I SAID."

"Whoa. She's human. It will happen." Azriel narrowed her eyes. "You know that. She wont be coming here."

"I know that." Lucifer turned on his heel to face her. "Little sister. I really do know how this works. A human baby is born, grows to adulthood and then to old age before shuffling off the mortal coil, unless you get to them first. Chloe will live to a very very old age. You will not intervene in that."

"If she doesn't get out of her depression soon then I might not have a choice."

"WHAT?"

"Cain was a nightmare. Made her mistrust herself. Then there is how she feels about you. Every man in her world has let her down. Her dad died when she was a child. Dan and her divorced, Cain now you have disappeared. Only so much rejection a woman can take."

"No." Lucifer glared. "She knows why I came here. She knows it was to protect her as much as Charlie. She would never leave Trixie. That child. Her daughter."

Azrael nodded. "She loves her daughter. Only I heard her tell Ella she wondered if Trixie might be better off without her. That she knew Dan would be there for her."

Lucifer was stunned. "No. No. Suicide. Not the Detective. Not my Detective."

Azrael raised an eyebrow watching the turmoil in her brother's eyes. She knew she had got under his skin. She just hoped it was enough. "We find Satan. We bring him back here and we close the Gates of Hell. For good."

Lucifer nodded, knowing that he had to do as his little sister said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chloe pulled wet clothes from the washer as she listened to Maze and Trixie talking at the kitchen counter. She knew her little girl was heartbroken that Lucifer was gone. Even the thought of his name brought tears to her eyes, so she understood what Trixie said when she complained that his going away wasn't fair. The child was right, it wasn't fair. None of it was fair. The more she thought about it the more she realised it was all her fault. Amendial had been sent to Earth thirty six years earlier to ensure her parents met. She had been created just to be a match to Lucifer Morningstar. Now God seemed to think they were going to survive apart. She sighed as she put the clothes in the dryer. Pierce er, Cain, she corrected herself, her father, Dan and now Lucifer had all left her. It was clear that she was the problem. It was clear she was nothing more than a pawn in some celestial game. Well, she couldn't allow that to continue. It was not fair on any of them. So she turned the dryer on before heading into the bathroom knowing what she had to do.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

a/n please review


	7. Chapter 7

Knowing

"This is ridiculous." Lucifer frowned as a demon wailed in the background. Azriel shrugged. "You are being ridiculous."

"Remind me, were you always this stubborn?"

"Yes. You know I was. Look." He paused as flames flickered around his feet. "Dad sent me here for a reason."

"Yeah." She nodded, avoiding a flame. "You were annoying him. You helped Mum with the plagues. Locusts? Really? Lame."

"That was her idea."

"Pestilence."

"Az!"

"Ok Ok." She held up a hand. "You get the picture. While you have been sulking about for the last few millennium I have been doing something useful." She walked on before yelping. "You are not the devil."

"And the sky is green." He rolled his eyes.

"Do you want to stay here? For eternity? Because I can just go. You know that? I so don't have to be here." She folded her arms. Lucifer stared at her.

"You are the Devil incarnate."

"Devil, Satan, Beelzebub, the First. All different names for the same guy. I am a fallen angel. Kicked out and landed here. Only an angel can preside over this place. It's the way it works." He watched as she raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, yeah. And who told you that?"

"Dad."

"Umm."

"No."

"Divine Plan? He was angry with you. And Mum."

"Jeez!"

"No, he's the golden boy."

"Azreal. I."

"Look, a misprint in a book written by humans. You expect a book written about a gazillion years ago."

"Two thousand and.."

She held a hand up. "To be correct? Maybe the first was but the translation went wrong. Look was it you that got Eve into apples?"

"No. If I was going to trick her do you think I would get a snake? Really?" She watched as he smirked. "No, what I would do."

"I don't wanna know. You can't shape shift. You just can't. Hide wings, hack em off. But not turn into another life form."

He frowned before pointing to his own face. "Er, you're forgetting something."

"Demon/human/angel yeah but you're always the same height. Same basic format. Two legs, two arms, smart mouth." She walked on. "Satan. He was the snake and he does shape shift. He worms his way into the minds and hearts of humans. You think the basic human could fathom the evils they do? No. It's that. It's him."

"So?"

"So." She turned. "We go back up there. We find where he is, what he is doing and drag his ass back here. He gets to live down to expectations. Don't just stand there." She marched on ahead as Lucifer began to consider what she had said.

Xxxxxxxxx

Maze walked through the alleyway unconcerned by the dark. She knew exactly where she was going. She cursed as her cell phone sprung to life.

"Trixibelle? Kid why aren't you in bed?" She ducked out of the alley as she spoke. The child on the other end of the phone sounded agitated.

"I needed to pee. Then I found her."

"Who? Who did you find?" Maze felt sick.

"Mom. I called 911 and then you. We are at the hospital. Mom is at the hospital too. She's sick. Really sick." The little girl cried.

"Right. Have you spoken to Dan?"

"No. His phone is not working. He won't answer. Please come, Maze. Please."

Maze closed her eyes, silently cursing.

"I'm on my way." She hung up the phone knowing she had to be at the ER. Eve would have to wait.

Xxxxxxxccc


	8. Chapter 8

Love?

Maze got to the hospital in record time, all the while cursing Lucifer for leaving and Dan for not having a working cell phone. She had no idea why the detective had failed to answer his calls but his daughter had needed him. She ran into the ER knowing a nurse was sat with Trixie until she got there. Minutes later a nurse was showing her where the child was waiting for her.

"You ok, kid?" Maze asked as Trixie wiped her eyes.

"Yeah. This is my auntie." Trixie lied to the nurse. "She lives with me and Mom."

Maze nodded, not correcting the lie. She had no idea how to contact Dan or Chloe's mother so there was no way she was going to risk her young friend being taken by child services. Trixie hugged her tightly as the nurse got to her feet. "How is she? Chloe?" Maze asked, knowing she was going to have to contact Linda, Amendial and Ella as soon as she could. Chloe had to be ok. She just had to be.

"I'll get the doctor to talk to you." The nurse vanished as Trixie led Maze to the chairs in the corner of the room.

"Hey kidda. What happened?"

"I told you. I needed to pee so I got up from bed. Then I went to the bathroom. On the way back I saw Mom. She looked asleep but on the couch and really looked cold. So I went to wake her up. But then I couldn't. I shook her really hard but she just didn't wake up." Trixie looked on the verge of tears. Emotions was not something Maze was confident at dealing with. She nodded as Trixie hugged her again before bursting into tears.

"Its ok." Maze lied. "It will be ok."

"Is Mom gonna die?"

"One day." Maze spoke calmly. "But the docs know what they are doing. Yeah, so let them do their job."

"You didn't say she will be ok." Trixie looked at her. Maze nodded.

"I ain't gonna lie to you. I promised you that before. I don't know if Chloe will be ok. I hope so. But I don't know. So, we wait."

"Ok." Trixie nodded. "We wait. You are the only adult who has always told me the truth."

"I don't lie to my friends." Maze stated firmly, hoping that her gut instinct was wrong and her friend was going to be ok.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Anyway." Azreal ushered her brother to the doorway of the next level. "You love Chloe. Dad told me, he has been keeping an eye on you. And before you say anything else I saw you and her together."

"Can we please focus on the practicality of what we are doing." Lucifer turned to her. "Little Sister, you seem to have everything worked out but I am not risking Charlie being taken again and I will not have you emotionally blackmailing me to leave here so that you can have your happy ever after." He snapped as she narrowed her eyes.

"You cannot change shape. Satan can. You are Lucifer Morningstar. The fallen angel. We all know that, you've just read to many of your own reviews." She headed off towards the portal as he shook his head before following her. "We find Satan, block him down here."

"And what? Rid the world of evil?"

"That can never happen." Azreal shook her head sadly. "Humanity has learned what it is. But this place gets its rightful boss and you get the life you've earned. That you deserve." She held up her hand as he frowned. "You've been atoning ever since you met Chloe Decker. You deserve a chance to be happy."

"Look."

"Well, even if you don't Chloe does and you make her happy."

"Pierce did."

"No, Cain used her. She deserves so much better than that." The younger angel looked at her brother. "Now stop this self pitying. Move. We have work to do." She pushed him back into the portal as the lights, smells and sounds of LA hit him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	9. Chapter 9

Maybe?

"Can you just shut up? Please." Lucifer snapped as his little sister raised an eyebrow . "I know I am not a shapeshifter. I know it wasn't me that got Eve to eat that bloody apple."

"Well."

"But Dad said."

He reached the portal that would take them back to LA.

"Dad says a lot. And for someone who says they don't care what he thinks, you certainly seem to take it at face value." She smiled.

"He told me."

"Yeah. Because he knew you'd believe Him, tell that lot down there." She pointed back to the portal they had just passed through. "Dad said only a fallen angel could preside over Hell."

"Yes."

"Well, he only said it to make sure you stayed there. He knew you would tell the demons and Hellrats that you were there for the duration. Kept you in a place he could keep an eye on you."

Lucifer's eyes widened. "So?"

"So, it backfired."

"So God. Dad. Lied." Lucifer almost yelled as the anger built in his gut. "Creator of All. Supreme Being. Lied!"

"Er, Yeah." She shrugged. "I think it was temporary. You had helped Mum with the Great Plagues. I'm still gagging over the whole Locust thing."

Lucifer shook his head. "And people still worship Him. Humans. I don't get it."

"I do. He's not perfect but people want to have faith in something other then themselves. Now, Satan first or Chloe?"

"Satan. I have to put him back where he belongs. I." Tears filled his eyes.

"Oh! You really do love her."

"Can we go now?"

Azreal shook her head slightly. "You can't essay it. Can you?"

"Ok! I LOVE HER!" He yelled. "Happy now?"

Azreal smirked for a moment before clutching her stomach. Lucifer was at her side in seconds, easing her into a bench nearby as the LA night air bit through them. She bit her lip as the pain shot through her.

"It's okay." Lucifer knelt in front of his sister. "Hey."

"I'm not ok." She took a deep breath. "Luci."

"What is it?"

"He knows."

"Who?"

"Satan. The First. Whatever you want to call him."

"He knows you told me the truth?!"

"Uh hu." She screwed her eyes up as another wave hit her. "Please Don't Let Him Win!?"

Lucifer brushed her hair from her face. "Where is Amendial when you need him?"

"Promise! You can be evil. But you are not the root of all evil. You aren't the King of Hell." She gasped as he nodded, "Because you would never do this to me. To Chloe." She passed out in his arms as his wings covered her.

Xxxxxxxxx

"Mom?" Trixie ran to the bedside as Chloe lay motionless in the bed. "You are gonna be fine. Lucifer will come back and everything will be fine. You just need to wake up." The little girl held her hand as Maze stepped back to see Linda walk towards them with baby Charlie in his pram.

"Hey."

"How is she?"

"Stable." Maze shrugged her shoulders. "Whatever that means."

Linda sighed. "It means she is not getting worse or better. She just. Is."

Maze folded her arms as she watched the little girl with her mother. "The doctors say she had some sort of heart problem. She thought it was stress related. Her heart is broken."

"There have been cases of people dying from broken hearts." Linda watched as Maze narrowed her eyes.

"Humans are rubbish basically. Design flaw. Souls, emotions."

"You are more human than you think." Linda paused as Maze glared at her. "You love Trixie, Chloe and Lucifer. If you didn't care about Amendial and Charlie we would never have fallen out."

"So?"

"Love, friendship. That's what makes you human." Linda squeezed her arm. Maze smiled slightly.

"Then why is it I wanna kill Lucifer for doing this to them. To us?"

Linda paused. "Because you're a good person, whatever you think."

Xxxxxxxxx

"Luci!" Amendial almost yelled as he saw his brother bring the younger sister in to the apartment.

"She's hurt. And you lied to me. So you not my favourite celestial being right now Brother." He snapped. Amendial knelt next to Azreal as she lay on the sofa.

"What happened to her?"

"Satan." He rounded on him, eyes flashing red with anger. "You knee the truth! You knew the real King of Hell is not me! You knew The First Evil - Satan is here on Earth and you let me rot! You and good old Dad! Now our sister is suffering!"

"What?"

"You heard me!"

"Dad lied to us!"

"Yeah. The all seeing, all loving God. You know! The one who created bugs that destroy the sight of kids in Africa, who created parasites that attack and destroy people. The God who did nothing to stop diseases, innocent kids dying. That God lied." Lucifer snapped. "We need to do something."

"Yeah." Amendial nodded as he began fussing around his sister. "Water. Get water."

"Right. "

"Why aren't you with Chloe?"

"Excuse me. Sister. Very sick - psychic attack." Lucifer snapped.

"I can fix this. Chloe is in hospital. She's dying, Luci. Linda called. They think she might die."

Lucifer stopped, the words hitting him like a bullet. "No."

"You broke her heart leaving. Humans can die of broken hearts. Get to the hospital. She needs you." He turned back to his sister, knowing the Angel of Death needed him to save her.

Xxxxxxx


	10. Chapter 10

Lost Boys and Golden Girls

Lucifer stood in the shadows watching paramedics leave the entrance to the ER. He wanted to be sick. He had tried, despite everything he had tried to protect everyone. Charlie was a baby. Half human. He had no place in Hell. Lucifer sighed heavily. He thought he was saving Chloe, Trixie and all he cared for. He jumped slightly as he felt a hand on his back.

"Hi."

"Maze."

"I should kick your ass."

"Yeah, like to see you try." He smiled as Maze smiled slightly. He pulled her into his arms, hugging her tightly as she pulled a face but didn't resist.

"Do That again and I will."

"How is she?"

"Chloe? Still unconscious. Doc says it's her heart. Did you know human hearts are fragile? Apparently the slightest thing goes wrong and bam! Gone."

Lucifer nodded before running a hand through his hair. "Why are you back?"

"My sister showed up."

"I know."

"She's dying. I'm not the real King of Hell. Satan is. Not me. And he is psychically attacking her to stop me finding him." He explained as his friend frowned at him. "Daddy dearest lied to me."

"What the? You were there for how long and you didn't need to be? Jeez!"

"Apparently He lost track of time."

"So? How do we sort this out?" Maze watched him. "Trixie is up there watching her mother kept alive by machines. She's a little girl watching her mom with tubes everywhere."

"Where's Dan? Her father? Detective Douch?"

"Vacation. He left just after you. Trixie doesn't have a contact number and his cell isn't working." She narrowed her eyes. "I called Ella. She is going to stay with Trixie until Dan turns up or we sort this out. Whatever comes first."

Lucifer was almost on the verge of tears as Maze ushered him in to the hospital towards the Intensive Care Unit.

Xxxxxxxx

"Cmon." Amendial handed his sister a glass of water. "Fight this."

She looked him in the eyes as he spoke, her skin slick with sweat as she tilted her head back. An unearthly roar escaped her lips as Amendial stood back

"NOT FOR ME! YOU WILL NOT FIND ME!" She slumped back onto the sofa convulsing as the floor beneath her shook. Amendial stood to his full height, chanting in Latin before his sister fell silent. His wings filled up the room, casting shadows as he knelt next to her. Quietly he pushed the hair from her eyes as she blinked them open.

"Hi."

"Amendial."

"It's ok. It's ok."

"What? I." She looked around. "Lucifer. I."

"I can look out for him. You must rest, Az. You need to go home. You need to rest."

"Dad will be pissed with me."

"No." Amendial smiled at her. "He won't. I'll take you." He scooped her up in his arms before she could protest; knowing he could at least save one sibling. Lucifer's fate was another thing entirely.

Xxxxxxxx

"Lucifer!" He smiled as he heard his name called. Before he could react the little girl was in his arms. "I knew you would come home! I knew!"

"Hi."

He hugged her as Ella appeared in the doorway with Linda. "You ok?"

"I called 911. Mom is really sick. Really bad."

"I know."

Trixie took his hand, leading him to where Chloe lay. "I've been sat here with her talking and reading to her. Ella says she can hear me."

"Oh of course she can." Lucifer spoke honestly. His eyes fixed on the blonde woman with ventilator and medical machinery all around her. Fear seemed to cause him to go into paralyses - every muscle rooted in position.

"Talk to her."

"I don't know what to say."

"Just tell her you're here. That you love her." Trixie stated calmly. Lucifer swallowed hard as he crossed to her.

"Detective." He touched her hand. "I'm back. I don't know how but I will make this right. I give you my word, Detective." He kissed her forehead knowing that somehow he would find the way to put everything right.

Xxxxxxx


	11. Chapter 11

Putting it right?

Amendial nodded as Gabriel walked towards the Gates with him. He knew the Archangel would talk to his father on his behalf. The situation on Earth was getting worse. Evil was inspididous in every human on the planet. The Archangel raised an eyebrow.

"You don't have to go back."

"I do Gabe." He smiled slightly, raising a hand. "If not for Luci, for my son. And Linda."

Gabe nodded. "We will look after Azreal."

"I know." Amendial walked through the gates as rain bounced off the sidewalk. He sighed heavily before heading towards the cab rank on the other side of the street.

Xxxx

Trixie rolled her eyes as she listened to Lucifer talk to Chloe. She knew he loved her mother but it seemed to her that the adults in her life were useless at saying how they felt. She stepped towards the couple as Lucifer touched Chloe's hand.

"See Mom? I told you he would come back as soon as he could." She spoke calmly. "I told you Lucifer loves you. You do. Don't you Lucifer?" She turned to watch his reaction. Lucifer nodded. "Duh! Tell her then!"

"What?"

"Tell Mom you love her."

"I just did."

"Er, no you didn't. I'm right here and I did not hear you say that." Trixie raised an eyebrow. Lucifer sighed.

"She knows."

"Does she? You went away! She doesn't know how you feel about her NOW." Trixie held his gaze. "You left us."

Lucifer nodded. She was right. He may have left to protect them but the little girl looking at him didn't understand that.

"I had some family things to sort out." He sighed. "I still do. But. Don't ever doubt how much I love you. Both of you." He leant forward, kissing Chloe on the forehead, mindful of the tubes and wires around her. "I love you. And I am going to be here. As long as you want me." He jumped as Trixie wrapped her arms around him. He looked up to see Maze watching them. She smiled slightly before calling him away. Lucifer knelt to Trixie's height.

"Now, Short Human. Listen to me. I am coming back. I have to sort out some things, which I am not going to explain. I shave done some truly horrible things. Things that I don't think you need to know about but someone lied to me. And that lie made me a horrible being. For a very very long time. Now, I am going to put things right. Ok?"

"Ok."

"But you have to trust me. I'm not going to be away forever. And I'm never going to stop loving your Mum. Or you. Is that clear?"

Trixie nodded.

"Good."

"Lucifer?"

"Yes?"

"I love you too. Ella will mind me. You go and sort things out. We'll be here. Won't we, Mom." Lucifer nodded before leaving the room. Maze folded her arms and smirked. Once out of earshot he glared at her.

"Not a word."

"Never thought I would see it."

"What?"

"You." Maze paused . "Almost human."

"So."

"Now we find Eve. She knows what Satan looks like for real. The whole apple thing." Maze walked on ahead as Lucifer wondered if he was finally on the right track.

Xxxxx


	12. Chapter 12

Apples

Eve walked through the bar, her mind on getting as much alcohol into her system as possible. She was annoyed, miserable and in desperate need of forgetting all about her past. She was a Celestial Being. The first woman, if you didn't count Lilith that walked the Earth. Now she was having to put up with crap from people who would still be walking around naked if she hadn't eaten the apple. She rolled her eyes, who knew a piece of fruit would cause so much trouble? She couldn't believe that humans now believed the little fruit was now recommended for its nutritional value.

"Hey." She turned to see Maze walking towards her.

"Great. This is just great." She turned to see the dark haired demon walk towards her.

"You are not an easy woman to find."

"I try not to be." Eve's eyes widened as she realised Lucifer was with Maze. "Oh my God."

"Please do not bring my dad into this."

"When? How? After all we did to stop that baby being used. I."

Lucifer nodded. "Charlie is safe. I am back and you and I need to have a little chat."

"Lucifer, I."

"Now." His eyes flashed red as she huffed in annoyance.

"Ok, but I need a drink."

"Sit there." Maze pointed to the booth nearest to them. "I will get the drinks in." She walked towards the bar as Lucifer led Eve to the quiet booth.

"You knew." Lucifer glared at her. "You saw the real Satan. You knew I wasn't the real king of Hell. That it was some sort of scam my father concocted to keep me under his control."

Eve paused. "I did not know that you were being used. I promise you that."

"But you did know that I am Lucifer Morningstar, fallen angel. Not the true evil. Not Satan. You met him."

"I did meet him. But you know, he was a snake at the time. An actual talking snake."

Lucifer shook his head. He knew Eve wasn't the most intelligent being he had ever met. He glared at her. "I don't care about you and Adam. I don't care that one of your sons killed the other, then came here. I do care that you knew the truth and didn't disclose it."

"Hey!" Eve snapped as Maze returned. "Don't put this on me! None of us are exactly pure around this table. How the Hell was I supposed to know a piece of fruit was going to cause this much trouble? Give a girl a break!"

"Oh I will." Lucifer's eyes flashed dangerously red. "I will give you a break in your neck if you don't start talking."

"And here's me thinking you were all sweetness and light. What is it YOU truly desire?"

"At this moment, the location of the real King of Hell."

Maze sat next to Eve, essentially blocking her escape. "What did I miss?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Linda put the baby in his crib as Amendial walked into the bedroom. He couldn't help but smile as he watched her fuss over the baby. It was clear that Linda was finding everything stressful. Her son had been threatened, an innocent baby. It was then that Amendial realised how strong she really was, how no one on Hell or Earth was going to stop her protecting her child - even him.

"Hey."

"Oh, you came back." Linda paused. "Sorry, I'm tired."

"Me too."

"Do Angels get tired. Because, you know. Your son doesn't seem to have any idea what sleep is for." He walked towards her as she yawned. "I wasn't expecting you to come back. Then I got to thinking and as a psychologist I really should not try to analyse the situation I am in. I mean, I have a baby who is happy and healthy. A job I love and am good at. Friends." She sighed as he looked at his feet.

"And me."

"And you, what?"

"You have me." Amendial watched as she turned to him. "If you want me. You have me. I am not going anywhere. Not again. I told them, the Celestial Council. Dad. That I am not going to do this anymore. My place is here, with you and the baby. IF that's what you want. I mean, I will always be here for Charlie. I." Linda kissed him, effectively silencing him as his arms wrapped around her. He broke the kiss as she opened her eyes slowly. "I will never be human, but I wont be going back at every beck and call of them in Silver City. I."

"I want you." Linda smiled slightly. "Here, with us. With me."

Amendial smiled in relief before kissing her gently on the lips. It was Linda who deepened the kiss before leading him to their bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The music in the bar drowned out their speech to anyone but them. Eve picked up her glass, glad that Maze had bought her a scotch. Emptying it in one go she looked Lucifer in the eye. "He is everywhere."

"Don't give me that crap."

"He is." She sighed. "Look, his evil has seeped into the humans. Animals, seem to be immune to it. Its the human race that are rancid with it. You wont get rid of the evil even if you do find him. "

"I'm not trying to do that. I just want to have a conversation with him."

"Ok, ok. But can you keep my name out of it?"

"Fine." Lucifer nodded once.

"Here." She slipped a piece of paper across the table. "He's living there."

"But that's."

"On the other side of the world. Yeah. Nothing I can do about that. That's where he was last time I saw him. Now if you don't mind, I am going to get extremely drunk." She barged her way out of the booth as Maze took the paper from Lucifer.

"Woah. You going there?"

"Seems so." He nodded once. "How quickly can I get a flight?"

xxxxxxxxxxxx


	13. Chapter 13

Flight

"Are you sure about this?" Maze asked as she took her seat next him. Her friend stared straight ahead. His eyes fixed firmly on the seat in front of him. Lucifer Morningstar did not like flying. He hated it. He had his own wings and therefore did not trust anything that had artificial ones. But humans, innovate little species as they were had invented air travel. Something, which was mind blowing to him but routine to everyone else on the plane. Maze sighed.

"You don't have to do this."

"Eve was right."

"Really?"

"Yes." He looked at her. "You didn't have to come."

"I did." She sat down as the flight attendant began the safety demonstration. Lucifer sighed. "I promised Chloe and Trixie I would take care of you. Ella and the others can mind them but this is you facing the real King of Hell. You know Satan probably isn't going to do what you want. He isn't going to shrug his shoulders and head back to Hell just because you tell him you are sick of being the caretaker down there."

"I had thought that."

"He got Eve to eat the apple. Now Apple is one of the biggest companies on the planet. The logo even has a bite take out of the apple. You think that's a coincidence?"

"No." Lucifer smirked. "I think that is irony and good marketing. You know? The planet is more and more secular. Sure, you get those who think my Dad is the be all and end all but you also have a great amount of the human population who think it is all nonsense. That's power. If people are atheist then they are unbelievers as far as Satan is concerned too. I can use that."

"I hope so." Maze sighed, still not quite believing they were on a plane heading to one of the most inhospitable environments on Earth. She settled back in her seat, knowing there was nothing she could do to change his mind. She just had to be there to pick up the pieces if things went wrong.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ella sat next to her friend as Trixie left the hospital room with Linda. She knew the little girl was safe with the psychologist and the tall dark man Lucifer considered a brother. She touched the cross on the chain around her neck knowing that there wasn't much else she could do other than pray.

"Chloe Decker, you do get yourself in to some trouble. Trixie thinks you are here because of a broken heart. That is part of it, isn't it?" She whispered as the machines monitoring her friend bleeped rhythmically. "I don't believe you would really want to not be here. The paramedics found pills in your bedroom. Sleeping pills. Please tell me this is not because of that?" She sighed as Chloe remained silent and still. "You have an amazing daughter. You have a man who loves you. He's back. You know that? He's been here. You need to wake up. Get well. Please. For Trixie and Lucifer."

Chloe remained silent but she wanted to scream. She knew her daughter had been there. The little girl had been talking to her. She had heard every word. She had known Lucifer had been there. The touch of his hand on her arm had jolted her back into her body, making her consciousness fight the sea she felt was pressing into her. Ella was beginning to get on her nerves but there was nothing she could do to stop her friend from telling her what she already knew.

"Dan!" Ella turned to see the police officer in the doorway. "Where have you been? Everyone and I mean everyone has been trying to find you!" Ella got to her feet as he shrugged his shoulders. "Well?"

"Trixie ok?"

"No, her mom is in a coma."

"You know what I mean."

"Of course she is." Ella frowned. "Where were you?"

He smiled slightly. "Does it matter?"

"YES." Ella snapped. "Your daughter needed you. Jeez, Lucifer was right. You are a grade A DOUCHE."

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Ella huffed. "You would be surprised at what I believe these days." She turned back to her friend. "Go, take your secrets with you. Trixie, Chloe and the rest of us can manage. Go and play secrets." He shook his head before leaving not sure whether to be angry with the scientist or just feel pity for her.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"It is too cold. This level of cold is ridiculous." Maze snapped as she headed across the tarmac to her friend. The icy wind blew her hair over her face.

"Its the Artic."

"I thought it would be warmer, you know, Global Warming."

Lucifer smirked. "Humans do seem Hell Bent on destroying everything. He's here. Satan."

Maze nodded. "Ok, well lets get this over with."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	14. Chapter 14

Heat

"I just kinda assumed the First Evil. Satan would be somewhere warm." Maze buried her hands in her pockets as the car they were being driven in negotiated the icy roads. Lucifer remained calm, focused and trying to ignore the biting cold. "You know? Considering his original place of residence."

"True." Lucifer agreed. "Eve said this was the place."

"And since when did you trust her?" Maze snapped.

"Since I had no other choice." Lucifer snapped as the car came to a halt outside an austere looking building. He looked out of the window as Maze thanked the driver before getting out of the car. Lucifer followed her, trying not to think about how much he missed the sunshine of LA. Maze kept her eyes on her friend, knowing that if their plan didn't work, if the slightest thing went awry then there was a very real chance that Lucifer would be trapped in Hell for good. The thought made her stomach churn, knowing that she was probably going to be the one to tell Chloe and Trixie what had happened if their plan didn't work. The thought itself made her feel ill.

"Maze? Maze!"

"What?" She snapped.

"You didn't have to come. You can go back home. Right now."

"Oh, no. You aren't going on some suicide mission. You know I promised Trixie I was gonna look after you and that is exactly what I am going to do." She marched past him into the hotel as he sighed heavily, knowing that there was no way Maze was going to leave him. He glared across the ice filled car park knowing that somewhere in amongst the beauty of the ice filled world the Being that could change his life was hiding, waiting to destroy the world.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ella stepped back as the nurses began to tend to her friend. Chloe had been unconscious for days. She had no idea if her friend had any idea what was going on around her. She hoped she did. She hoped the blonde detective knew Lucifer had returned to them, that he loved her and that Trixie had barely left her side. One thing she couldn't work out was how or why Dan was behaving like he was. She wanted to believe it was guilt as he hadn't been around when his daughter had needed him but she knew in her soul it was more than that. Dan was not himself. She only hoped he was not going to cause problems for Lucifer and Chloe. The couple had already been through so much.

"Please." She touched her necklace, holding the Crucifix she never took off. "I don't ask for a lot and I know you are kinda busy but she is a good person. A good friend. Just, please let her be ok. Let her wake up and be ok. I. Please." She sighed as she realised to anyone else she looked like a crazy woman talking to herself. She knew different. Somehow, something had to change for the better. It seemed to her that since Chloe had become unwell everything good seemed to have vanished. She knew she was probably being over dramatic but Trixie needed her mom and if Dan was really hiding something then Ella had a feeling Trixie was going to need her more than ever.

xxxxxxxx

"Well, well well." Lucifer let a sly smile creep over his face as he looked out over the ice. He knew Eve was right to send them there. It seemed if the world was really at risk, if the Earth as humans knew it was coming to an end it was going to start in the Polar ice caps. He reasoned the true King of Hell being there had to have something to do with the acceleration in Global Warming. The ice melting and the raising of sea levels may been man made he reasoned but hiding somewhere that was totally at odds with his nature of fire and brimstone was certainly going to be a factor in the destruction of the planet he had grown to love. He blinked as his demon face slowly took over his features as the skin on his hands began to burn as his whole body changed. He turned slightly, looking at the figure behind him, not caring that his human face was now concealed by his demon visage.

"I knew I'd find you here."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	15. Chapter 15

Confrontation

Lucifer stood to his full height, knowing that in what he had always believed to be his true form there wasn't a being in creation that could intimidate him. He waited, staring at the horned shape in front of him. It seemed that the air around them had changed. The once frigid air of the artic night replaced by heat and fire. Lucifer remained silent.

"So, child." The creation in front of him looked almost like a caracture of what someone would think Satan looked like. Lucifer narrowed his eyes slightly. "You wanted to meet me. This means only one thing."

"I did." Lucifer knew there was no point in lying. He had been looking for the real King of Hell. Now that Being was stood in front of him and surprisingly all around him he had no reason to lie. He knew there was no point.

"You know the truth."

"I was imprisoned there. When it should have been you. I should have known. I never gave Eve the apple. I never changed into a snake."

"Ah well. The snake was a nice touch, I thought."

"Hardly the species fault that it now has the reputation it has. Snake in the grass, evil."

"Oh its hardly a bunny rabbit! Look at you. You make me proud. I told your father you would."

Lucifer took a step forward, knowing any anger would not help him. He had no idea where Maze was but hoped the Demon was safe. He knew she cared about him and the human race more than any of the Hell dwellers ever would. The heat around them began to burn his lungs. He felt his skin prickle in the dry humid air around him.

"Let me see. You are Lucifer Morningstar - fallen Angel. You are the angel that Heaven forgot. Condemned to spend Eternity ruling Hell."

"Your job."

"Ah, I outsourced."

Lucifer smirked. He could see that it wasn't going to be as easy as he had hoped. Satan was not going to go to Hell lightly. He nodded as the horned figure tilted his head. "Until recently you stayed there like a good little Fallen Angel. Then you left."

"I took a vacation."

"To Los Angeles."

"Well, why not? You sort of got rid of the Garden of Eden."

Satan laughed, a huge belly laugh that in any other circumstances would be contagious. Lucifer remained still. "You met a woman. And her child. You fell in love. A human emotion. Nothing to be proud of."

"I want you to take your rightful place. Let me take mine." Lucifer glared.

"Is that what you truly desire?"

"Yes."

"And what if I go? You think you can get yourself settled and happy on Earth? With a human. She is only going to age, decay and die. Like they all do. And then where will you be?"

Lucifer stepped towards him, knowing the anger he felt inside him was useless. It would only be used against him. Shaking his head he looked Satan straight in the eye.

"You seem to like it here. Earth. How did you do it? How did you get me to be trapped in Hell while you walked this Earth? I am genuinely interested. Was it a deal with my father? Did God himself trap me there?" The ground beneath their feet shuddered as cracks began to appear in the air around them. Lucifer could hear his name being called. The ground began to split as the burning air was replaced by icy rain. An unearthly scream filled the air as Lucifer felt his skin begin to peel from him. He shook with pain and fear, unable to believe he was able to feel pain so far away from Chloe. He tried to push all thoughts of the woman he loved away. He didn't need to be more vulnerable in that moment. He wanted to be at her side more than anything he had ever wanted before but as he stood there was no way that was going to happen. He fell forwards, his head connecting with a spike that had stuck up in the ground. He saw stars as the air around him changed again as an unearthly roar escaped Satan.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Dear Father." Ella prayed quietly as she watched the monitor attached to her friend change. The pulse monitor began to bleep faster as nurses and doctors began working quickly around her. A single tear slipped down Ella's cheek as she thought of her friend. "Please Father, if not for Chloe for Trixie and Lucifer. Please."

The doctor stepped back from Chloe as the monitor began to calm once more. "Miss Lopez?"

"Um? Yeah." Ella nodded.

"I think your friend would like to see a familiar face."

Ella's jaw dropped as she realised Chloe no longer had a breathing tube in her mouth, that the machines around her were less in number than there had been just a few minutes earlier. "Seems Ms Decker wanted to wake up."

"Thank you." Ella smiled before touching her Crucifix and whispering the words once more.

xxxxxxxxxxx


	16. Chapter 16

Awake

Lucifer shook violently as the heat dissipated around him. The ground beneath his feet had stopped shaking moments earlier, leaving him prone on the ice. His skin began to change back to his human condition as Maze reached him. He coughed as he pushed himself up onto his knees.

"Hey."

"Maze."

"What happened? Are you ok?" She helped him to his feet. Lucifer nodded, unable to find his voice for a moment. She looked him in the eye as he regained his composure.

"I talked to Satan."

Maze nodded, feeling slightly sick she bit her lip as she appraised her friend. "You did? Eve was telling the truth?"

"Er. Yeah. Yes. She was. First time for everything." He shrugged, pulling on the cuffs of his jacket. "He's gone."

"Back to Hell?"

"I." Lucifer smiled as he looked round. "I dunno,"

"You don't know?" She cocker an eyebrow at him. "This whole place just shook - the ground split open. Flames actually came out of the Earth! I have never seen that. I mean, they shot up out of the ice. Out. Of. The. Ice." Maze shook her head. Lucifer frowned.

"I'm not sure."

"Well, you spoke to him." Maze sighed. "Can we go home now?"

Lucifer smiled. "Yeah. Let's go home."

"L.A. right?"

"Yes, Maze. Los Angeles. Home."

Xxxxxxx

Linda put the baby back in his crib before starting the musical mobile above the baby's head. Charlie waved his hands at the miniature teddies as they dangled above him. Linda smiled at her son, taking her glasses off she stepped back as the baby settled to sleep. She felt rather than heard Amendial enter the nursery.

"Hey."

"He's sleeping." She turned as he approached her. "It's hard to believe anyone would think he would be the ruler of Hell. Look at him. He's a baby, innocent. Have angel. I." She sighed. "My beautiful baby boy is never going to have w normal life. Is he?"

"Hey." Amendial repeated as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "I have some good news. Chloe woke up. Ella just called."

"But you knew? Already?"

He shrugged. "I hoped that I was right. I spoke to Azreal. She's fine. She's going to rest a while up in the Silver City. Then Ella called. Her and Trixie are with Chloe now."

Linda smiled slightly, knowing how much Chloe meant to Lucifer she was released that there was at least a little light in what she saw as a very cruel world. She rested her head against his chest and sighed as he held her.

"None of this should have happened." He kissed her hair, "Our baby is safe. He will always be safe. I promise I am staying here with you. As long as you want me."

Linda remained silent for a moment before pulling back to look at him. "And your brother? What about him? He loves Chloe, he loves his life here with her and Trixie. With us. His family."

"Something has changed. I don't know what, but something has."

"For good or bad?"

"Good. I think." He smiled. "It's about time Dad gave Luci a break." He kissed Linda's forehead as she relaxed against him. She hoped he was right.

xxxxx

Chloe smiled as Trixie held her hand. The little girl was determined that she was not going to let Chloe out of her sight. Ella stood in the doorway glad that the little girl had got her mom back. She gasped as she felt a hand on her arm.

"Miss Lopez."

"Lucifer? When? How?"

"A very long story." He sighed. "Maze has gone to Lux."

"Lucifer." He smiled as he heard Chloe whisper his name. "Are you?"

"Back, Detective?" He smiled as she nodded. "For as long as you want me."

""Forever?"

"Sounds good."

"Sounds great!" Trixie ran to him, higging him tightky S he hoped he was right.


End file.
